Haunted
by ShelbyBells
Summary: A one-shot songfic about Bella's thoughts during New Moon. Song is 'Haunted' by Taylor Swift. first songfic  :


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Haunted by Taylor Swift off her album 'Speak Now' Some of the verses were removed to fit the needs of the FanFic. Enjoy!**

_You and I walk a fragile line_

_I have known it all this time_

_But I never thought I'd live to see it break_

He said that he couldn't live without me. He said he loved me more times than I could count. He had my heart, all of it, every last piece. He thirsted for my blood more than anybody else, but he fought the temptation because he loved me.

_It's getting dark, and it's all too quiet_

_And I can't trust anything now_

_And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake_

He asked me to take a walk with him. There was something off about him, but he loved me so I followed.

_Oh, I'm holding my breath_

_Won't lose you again_

_Something's made your eyes go cold_

There was definitely something wrong. His usual melted amber eyes were hard and cold. His face was almost angry to the point of pain. He told me he didn't want me, that I wasn't good enough for him.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_You're all I wanted_

I thought we were going to spend the rest of my life, whether it had been human or vampire, together. He was my everything, the only person my heart could ever belong to.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't turn back now, I'm haunted_

There was a huge hole in my chest that seemed to destroy me from the inside out. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think. It was like getting bit by a vampire only a lot worse. All I could feel was pain. And in the end I would have to curl up and hold on tight until it passed.

_Stood there and watched you walk away_

_From everything we had_

_But I still mean every word I said to you_

He left me in the middle of the forest. I tried to chase him, but I was only a stupid, little human. He left me, but he still had everything I could give to him.

_He would try to take away my pain_

_And he just might make me smile_

_But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead_

Jacob was the only thing that could save me. He made me feel almost alive again. The hole in my chest stayed away when he was near. But he could only do so much, and he wasn't _him_.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't turn back now, I'm haunted_

He was all I thought about. And when I did something stupid, I could see and hear him. I decided to do whatever it took to see him again.

_I know, I know_

_I just know_

_You're not gone_

_You can't be gone, no_

I tried everything from riding motorcycles to jumping off cliffs. I did everything I could to hear him yell at me to see his face contort into a fake concern. It was what kept me living.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_Won't finish what you started_

Was I that awful that his family couldn't have even said goodbye? He couldn't have lived a with me a few more years? He should have just finished me off, it would've been a lot less painful.

_You and I walk a fragile line_

_I have known it all this time_

_Never ever thought I'd see it break_

_Never thought I'd see it_

In the end, I should've seen it coming. I was a pathetic human, boring even by my own kind's standards. Edward was a god: smart, caring, beautiful, interesting, and the most amazing thing I had ever seen. I was too stupid to realize that of course he wouldn't want to be with me for eternity and that's why he kept me a human. Bella Swan, the painfully boring human.

**Author's Note**: I'm sure this has been done before, but I think of Twilight whenever I hear this song. I hope you enjoyed reading this so please review and let me know what you think (:


End file.
